


3 times peter is a dumbass (and 1 time tony is)

by readwrite_coffee



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Avengers Family, Awesome Pepper Potts, BAMF Harley Keener, BAMF Michelle Jones, BAMF Pepper Potts, BAMF Peter Parker, BAMF Tony Stark, Big Brother Harley Keener, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Drunk Peter Parker, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Good Friend Ned Leeds, Harley Keener & Peter Parker are Siblings, Harley Keener Needs a Hug, Harley Keener is a Good Bro, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Tony, Hurt/Comfort, Michelle Jones is a Little Shit, Minor Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Pepper Potts Is a Good Bro, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Harley Keener, Protective Michelle Jones, Protective Ned Leeds, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, This is kinda cute, Tony Angst, Tony Stark Acting as Harley Keener's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Worried Ned Leeds, younger brother peter parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28222443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readwrite_coffee/pseuds/readwrite_coffee
Summary: A small set of one-shots to satisfy your Irondad-Spiderson needs :)Here's an inside:1. Peter gets stabbed and Tony freaks the hell out2. Peter gets drunk and Tony loses his shit3. Peter gets his ass kidnapped and guess who rescues him?4. *UNO reverse card*The author regrets nothing
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 51
Kudos: 335





	1. God-forsaken AI

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I'm running on 2 cups of coffee and about 3 hours of sleep cus I can't stop reading fanfiction. Guess that's on me. Aight well let's go!

“Oi! Ello mate! You alright?” Peter calls in a ridiculously bad British accent. He cringes at himself. Damn that was bad.

Peter swings from the streetlamp and round-house kicks his offender in the jaw sending him sprawling off the young woman and onto the floor. Peter hears him swear faintly as he helps the woman to her feet and she sprints away throwing gratitude over her shoulder.

“Fuck you.” He swears again, glaring with a scowl contorting his face.

“That’s not very nice. So sorry to have ruined your day.” Peter scoffs. He’s about to tie the idiot of the night up for the police when he receives a text from his mentor.

_ 10:34 P.M _

_ Mr. Stank _

_ Hey kid. Come back in about half an hour yeah? Don’t tire yourself out. _

  
  


Peter smiles and looks back up to finish this off just as the man in front of him throws a knife at him. Peter catches the knife but not before it splits the skin of his stomach deeply. “Did-did you just…” Peter drops the sentence, too preoccupied with the growing burning in the center of his body. As the man tries to stumble away, Peter webs his legs up. With his remaining strength, he kicks the guy in the chest and webs him to the wall, one hand still clutching his abdomen.

Shit. Shit.  _ Shit. _ Tony was going to  _ kill  _ him. Nope, there is no way Peter can tell him. 

_ It’s not that bad right?  _ Peter thinks, looking at the gushing red on his hands. Damn it. 

Peter fumbles with his phone, the edges of his vision slightly hazy. Peter you idiot. You have an AI for God’s sake. Cursing at his stupidity, Peter wipes the blood off his phone the best he can and puts it away.

“H-hey Karen. Send a text to Tony. Say um- Thanks I’ll see you in a bit.” Peter stutters out. “Don’t hold off on the smiley emojis.”

“Sent. Peter you are losing blood at a steady pace. First-aid recommended.” Karen informs him. 

“Yup I can see that Karen. But I can’t tell Tony. I mean we got movie night tonight! I don’t wanna mess that up.” Peter mutters to both himself and his AI. Peter settles on the ground and curls into himself. Standing up is probably going to cause him to lose more blood. 

“Ok Karen. Call Harley please.” Peter groans, grinding his teeth together in pain. 

_ “Hey cheater. What’s up?”  _

_ “First of all, I did not cheat! You just suck.”  _

_ “I’m the champion at UNO. A mere mortal such as yourself couldn’t have beaten me fairly.”  _

_ “Right, it’s not like it’s a game of chance or anything. Harls listen-I might need your help... a little bit?” _

_ “Damn it Parker what did you do.”  _

_ “I might have gotten myself stabbed? DON’T-tell Tony. Dude I can hear you getting up.” _

_ “Holy shit! Are you ok? Actually, don’t answer that. Have you lost a lot of blood? Where are you? Just don’t swing back. ”  _

_ “Yes. I don’t think so. And you can track me.”  _

_ “I said don’t answer the first question. Lemme see- you're only about 4 minutes away from the Tower. I’ll come pick you up.”  _

_ “No need. I’m coming. Just be in your room alright?”  _

_ “No Pete. You are not swinging-” _

Peter ends the call and leans his head against the wall. Ok Peter. 4 minutes of not dying. Can you handle that? He stands up with the support of a trash can and looks around. When he’s certain no one is around, he presses the emblem of his suit and it deflates off of him. Peter slips the heavily blood-stained garment off and stares at the gash on his stomach. He braces himself and webs the wound together, hissing at the contact of his slippery skin and the sticky webs. 

“Ok. It’s ok. It’s ok.” Peter mumbles to himself as he declines Harley’s call a second time. 

  
  


*****

Peter is pretty much about to pass out as he reaches the front of the Tower. He doesn’t even bother to take off his suit and change into his normal clothes. He just waltzes in and approaches the private elevator on the far left of the lobby. Everyone knows Tony trains Spiderman so Peter is pretty sure no one is going to stop him. As the doors close, Peter lets out a sigh of relief as he sinks to the floor, careful not to let any of his blood stain the marbled floor. 

“Hello Peter. You have lost about a pint of blood. Would you like me to inform Mr. Stark?” Friday’s voice echoes in his brain. Peter cringes and stuffs his fingers in his ears, blowing out of his mouth.

“No. I’m fine Fri. Just get me to Harley’s room please.” 

_ If AI’s could sigh, Friday probably just did, _ Peter thinks as he tries not to get sick from the altitude change. The doors open and Harley’s there next to him, swearing profusely and hauling him up gently. Heavily leaning on him, Peter rests his chin on Harley’s shoulder and closes his eyes. Just for a moment-

“Hey. Stay awake.”

Peter groans. “This sucks. Getting stabbed really-ow!  _ Stop!  _ Really, really sucks.”

Harley drops his hand and opens the door, leading Peter into his room and shutting the door behind them.

“ _ One day- _ ” He mutters as Peter collapses on the floor, groaning. “You idiot. What did I say about dodging my calls? And-what are you doing on the floor?!”

Harley rushes over and helps Peter up. 

“D’nt wanna get blood all o’er your bed.” Peter mumbles. Harley pinches the bridge of his nose, desperately trying not to pummel the dumbass sitting in front of him.

“Peter I don’t care about the fucking sheets _ holy shit. _ ” Harley makes Peter lay down on the bed and runs into his bathroom, washing his hands thoroughly before grabbing the first-aid kit out of his bottom drawer. He walks back over and places the kit on the side-table, reciting the steps for stitching up wounds quietly. He presses the spider emblem on the suit and peels it off, intaking a sharp breath at the wound and the webs holding it together.

“Pete. I-damn it, I need you to take these webs off. I can’t touch them, my fingers will stick together.” Harley tells him. Peter nods and clenches his jaw. He then rips the webs off like a band-aid, muffling the yell of pain into the pillow beside him. 

“That-” Peter pants. “Really sucked.”

“For you and me both.” Harley cringes. “Thank God Pepper made me take that stupid class about first-aid or you would be toast right about now.” 

“Hey s’not stupid. Y’r saving me.” Peter points out. Harley rolls his eyes and snaps a pair of latex gloves on. 

“Pete this isn’t gonna kill you but it ain’t gonna tickle either.” Harley says, a small smirk encased in a sea of worry on his face.

“Did you-did you just quote Rhodey?” Peter snorts. He clutches the sheets tightly as Harley begins. 

Harley tries to hold it in, but as his fingers slip in Peter’s blood, his stomach rolls with nausea.

“Maybe. Don’t laugh you’ll mess me up.” Harley says, hopefully convincingly.

“Well I’m sorry to inconvenience you.” Peter says sarcastically. Harley looks up from the stitches and narrows his eyes at him. Peter falls silent, trying not to snicker. 

*****

Harley releases the firm hold on his bottom lip as he finishes. He cleans the stitches with water before gently spreading a thin layer of antibiotic ointment over it. After dressing the wound with a clean bandage, Harley strips off his gloves and sits down, his back against the bed. Peter steps over him carefully and opens Harley’s wardrobe, fishing out a pair of his own clothes out of it. 

“Nerd.” Harley remarks as Peter pulls on one of his science pun shirts and some comfortable shorts.

Peter scoffs and sits next to him, resting his head back. 

“Says the wannabe mechanical engineering major.”

They bask in the silence, Harley still recovering from the unpleasant experience of before. He could barely stomach dissection in highschool. Stitching his brother up was a huge step up.

“Sorry.” Peter mumbles, looking at him apologetically. 

Harley scoffs. “I’d rather do that then find you dead in an alley somewhere. Plus what’s an older bro for?”

Peter rolls his eyes and punches him lightly on the shoulder.

“Only by a year and a half.” Peter defends. 

Harley gives him his signature ‘ _ and?’  _ look and Peter groans in defeat. “Tony texted me and I lost focus. The dude threw the knife at me when I was distracted.” He explains. Harley nods and sighs.

“You know I have to tell Tony right?” Harley says, looking at him. Harley interrupts the inevitable argument. “He’s gonna have both our heads on a stick if he finds out, you  _ know _ that.” 

Peter groans and looks up at the ceiling. “Friday won’t tell right Fri?” 

The AI seems to hesitate. “I won’t have to report unless Mr. Stark asks directly, as you are alright Peter.” 

“See? Harls come on please.” Peter pulls out his puppy dog eyes.

Harley narrows his eyes at him and drops his head into his hands. “ _ Fine _ .” Peter smiles in victory and hauls himself up, offering Harley a hand. 

“Let’s go catch that movie.” 

  
  


*****

“Pete we are  _ not  _ watching Empire Strikes Back I swear to God-”

“Why not!? It’s so good!” 

“Because I said so! Kid we’ve watched it like a million times.” 

“So?”

“ _ So _ !”

Harley chuckles as Tony and Peter wrestle for the remote. Harley knows it’s all over when Tony starts tickling Peter.

“Stopppp Tony!” Peter wheezes as he pushes Tony away, giggling madly.

“Who gets to pick the movie?” Tony demands. 

“Still  _ me _ !” Peter giggles, pushing Tony’s hands away to no avail. “What am I? Six? You're not allowed to tickle me!” 

“Watch me.” Tony smirks, going for his stomach. Tony stops as Peter lets out a yelp of pain. Tony scrunches his eyebrows and Harley and Peter look at each other.  _ Shit _ .

“You ok bud?” Tony asks, concern coloring his voice. 

“Yeah. Why? Is this changing the subject or something? Cuz we are definitely still watching Empire Strikes Back.” Peter says, hopefully dodging the question. 

No such luck.

Tony scoffs. “I’m dodging the questions? Tell me or I’ll have Friday tell me.” Tony pauses. “Actually I don’t trust you. Fri?” 

“Mr. Parker entered the Tower at 10:45 with a deep laceration in his abdominal area. According to his vitals at the time, he had lost about a pint of blood until Mr. Keener proceeded to administer first-aid which included multiple stitches.” Friday replies.

“Way to spill all my beans Fri.” Peter grumbles.

“Was it just me or did it seem like she was laughing at us?” Harley asks, preparing himself for Tony’s lecture.

“You got stabbed on patrol and didn’t tell me!? And  _ Harley _ did your stitches, not the doctors I pay to do this kind of thing!?” Tony asks incredulously. “Friday turn on these damn lights so I can look at my dumbass kids.” 

Harley and Peter both cringe as the lights flip on swiftly after the angry command.

“Didn’t I tell you you’re supposed to tell me these things? Huh? You have a responsibility as Spider-Man but you also have a responsibility to tell me when you're hurt. My job is to keep you safe and I can’t do that if you don’t tell me when you get stabbed in your god-damn stomach! I don’t ask Karen for a report every night because I want you to have freedom but I can’t give you that if you're not honest with me!” Tony says, struggling and failing to stay calm as he looks at Peter with angry eyes. He then rounds on Harley. “And you! I told you. You are supposed to tell me when he’s keeping something from me. You took a  _ beginners course _ in first-aid Harley! Did you not think with that big brain of yours that he could have gotten hurt worse!? How would you feel if you hurt him permanently huh?” Tony seethes. 

Peter and Harley both look at the floor in shame. Tony sighs. This is the part where his father would march out of the room or hit him or just plain ignore him completely. Tony would rather die than do that. 

He pulls both the boys into a hug and flicks them both on the forehead. “Will that stick?” He asks. They both nod vigorously and Peter hides his face in Tony’s shoulder. Out of the two of them, Peter especially didn’t like being yelled at by Tony.

“Sorry Tony.” Peter mumbles. 

Harley nods.“Yeah sorry.” 

Tony rolls his eyes,  _ almost _ fondly. “Yeah well you should be. Ok lemme see kiddo. Let’s make sure Harls didn’t screw it up.” Tony says, gesturing to Peter’s shirt. 

Harley scoffs. “Like you would know.” 

Tony gives him an affronted look. “ _ Excuse me  _ I have 3 doctorates.” 

“Yep in engineering, physics and artificial intelligence.” Peter points out, lifting his shirt up.

“Well I hang out with Brucie so I’m practically a doctor.” Tony shrugs.

“Keep telling yourself that Tony.” Harley laughs. Tony rolls his eyes at him and shakes his head as he peels off the bandage and examines the stitches.

“Hm. Well...they’re not horrible. Bordering on ok, I suppose.” Tony says sticking the bandage back. 

Harley smirks victoriously. “Better than you could do it.” 

Tony knocks his head to the side and Harley dramatically falls onto the couch.

“Alright you two. I pick the movie and you don’t get grounded deal?”

Peter and Harley look at each other.

“ _ Fine _ .” 


	2. Peer pressure or some shit...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone! Here’s a gift from me to you!

**_6:46 P.M_ **

“It’ll be fine though.” Peter whines.

Tony groans. This idiot- “This is literally the kid that annoys you and Ted all the time. It’s not fine.” 

Peter falls backward on the couch and looks up at Tony’s disapproving glance. “We’ll avoid Flash! And I won’t do anything stupid cus MJ will murder me.” Peter insists.

Tony rubs his forehead. “May is going to kill me.”

Peter pulls out his puppy dog eyes and stares at Tony. “Come onnn. Who’s a more responsible kid than me?”

Tony raises his eyebrow. “Literally any other kid. You get shot at on a regular basis Webs..” Tony hesitates at the look on Peter’s face. “ _ Fucking hell- _ alright. Just come back before 12.” 

The way Peter’s face lights up, Tony almost doesn’t regret it. 

“Ok when does it start?” Tony asks.

“Seven! Let’s go! I'm going to be late!” Peter answers, jumping up.

“Whoa whoa whoa-hold your horses spiderling. Everyone knows if a party starts at 7 it actually starts at 8.”

“Huh?”

“Oh my God-,”

  
  
  


Peter:  _ Hey man. According to Tony, if a party starts at 7 it starts at 8. Something about how the cool kids are fashionably late idk  _

Ned:  _ Huh? That doesn’t make any sense  _

Peter:  _ That's what I said! _

Ned:  _ Are we going to ignore the fact that TONY STARK is giving you popularity advice? _

Peter:  _ Yeah well Tony Stark the great just called us nerds. _

Ned:  _ This is the best day of my life _

Peter:  _ I hate you with a passion _

  
  


**_8:14 P.M_ **

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Ned asks looking at the scene in front of them. 

This was definitely a horrible, horrible idea. Flash’s house was huge and completely parents-free. Everywhere you looked there’s either alcohol or drugs aka everything that should not be at a sophomore party. Not that it really was. The majority of these kids definitely weren’t sophomores.

“Um-,”

“Yo Parker!” 

Peter groans and turns to look at a smirking and half-drunk Flash stalking towards him.

“Didn’t think you would actually come. Finished all your homework?” Flash teases. He laughs on his own while Ned and Peter look at each other with regret. What the  _ fuck _ were they thinking? 

“I thought this was a sophomore party.” Peter says coolly.

“No fun in that, is there? Stop being lame and go get a drink.” Flash hiccups and staggers away. 

“This is definitely not our scene.” Ned tells him. 

“Yeah no kidding. Our scene is in your basement watching StarWars.” Peter mutters. Tony was never going to let him hear the end of this.

“Hey losers.” MJ says, startling the both of them.

“Where did you come from!?” Ned asks.

MJ stares at him. “From that sidewalk over there.” 

Peter cracks up and Ned throws his head back, groaning. MJ walks toward the house, throwing the finger over her shoulder. Peter sighs and makes an executive decision. 

“Let’s go.”

“In there!?” 

“In there.” 

“Peter what is wrong with you?” 

“I don’t want to be the loser that leaves the party just because there’s some older kids around,” Peter lowers his voice. “Plus I’m SpiderMan. What can happen?”

  
  
  


**10:38 P.M**

A lot. A lot can happen. 

“Come on Parker!” 

People yell from all sides. This is awesome. He’s never felt like this before. Peter knows he had it in him to be everything the popular kids want him to be. He just doesn’t want to be that... most of the time. He can just once right? Every high schooler has had alcohol at one point right? It’s not a horrible thing he’s doing. 

So he takes the shot. And another one. And another one. 

Peter tips his head back and throws the vodka down his throat. He sticks his tongue out to get rid of the taste, although he doesn’t mind it as much as the god-awful first one he had.

People cheer as he lands a backflip and throws his hands in the air. This was  _ great _ . 

“-ter! Peter come on man. Holy- he’s so drunk.  _ I didn’t even think that could happen _ -MJ!”

“You dumbass. Parker come on.” 

Peter glances to his side half-aware of yelling as some dudes drag two figures away...were those-

“Another one! Another one!” 

Peter shakes his head and grins at the people crowded around him. He grabs the shot glass and holds it up.

“Bottoms up!” He whoops as he downs it in one go. He sighs as his thoughts blur and melt away. 

  
  


**_11:27 P.M_ **

Peter stumbles away as Flash takes over the DJ station. People high-five him in the hall as he tries to steady himself enough to get to the back door...which was-somewhere…

Somehow Peter gets outside and immediately keels over and throws up into the lawn, sinking to his knees.

“I don’t feel good.” Peter mumbles. He reaches over into his pocket and pulls out his cell phone.

_ “Pete?” _

_ “Hi!” _

_ “Hi…?” _

_ “Is th’s IronMan?” _ Peter slurs, pausing to throw up into Flash’s garden. How’d he get here? Wasn’t he in the front lawn? Is this the front? 

“ _ Are you slurring? Pete?” _

_ “Hm? No way! I would never swear cuz I’m bugdude.”  _

_ “Peter. Please tell me you're not drunk right now.” _

_ “Mis’ser Stark? I don’t feel too hot. The apple juice was kinda gross.” _

_ “Oh my fucking-where’s Ned? And scary girlfriend?” _

_ “She’s n’t my girlfriend. She’s jus’ really pretty.”  _

_ “I swear to God you are so grounded. Peter, answer the damn question. Where are your nerd friends?”  _

Peter tries to clear his head and think. The last thing he remembers…? Literally nothing except drinking alcohol.

_ “I dunno. Tony I don’t feel good.” _

_ “I’m on my way ok buddy? Just stay there and god-forbid don’t drink any more.” _

_ “Mmm. Okey Dokie.”  _

_ “Sometimes I have a love-hate relationship with you kid. Stay on the phone alright?”  _

_ “Aww. I love you too Mr. Man.” _

_ “Mr-...ok” _

Tony mutes the phone before swearing up a storm and tripping over some of his shit in his haste to get to his car. Tony gets onto the freeway, cutting off multiple cars and pissing everyone off. 

“Oh get over it.” Tony mutters as someone honks.

He’s going to kill him. 

  
  
  
  
  


Tony slams his door shut and looks around. He ignores the half-dazed looks he gets and heads to the back. 

“Oh my Jesus kid.” Tony says running over. Peter is hunched over in the grass, puking his guts out.

“Hey Mis’ser Stark. I don’t,” Peter retches, spitting into the ground. “-ugh.”

“My thoughts exactly.” Tony says dryly. He’s taken aback more than he’d like to admit. Peter hadn’t called him Mr. Stark in a long time.

“Are you mad?” Peter asks, looking up at him pathetically. 

“Oh I’m livid.” Tony promises. “But it doesn’t matter right now because you're not going to remember this tomorrow.”

“Mk.” Peter says miserably. Tony spots Flash stumbling out on the porch and pats Peter’s back.

“I’m going to go get your friends. You stay here.” Tony tells him, his knees popping as he stands up. Peter nods and Tony stalks toward the house.

Flash’s eyes pop out of his head as Tony towers over him. “Tha’s Stark! ‘ur Tony Stark!”

Tony rolls his eyes. “Thats my name. You have ten seconds to tell me where Ned and MJ is or I’m calling the police for underage drinking.”

“Um some g-guys locked them i-in one of the bedrooms.” Flash stutters. Tony swears under his breath and pushes past Flash and into the house. After trying about a dozen doors he finally finds the right one. Inside, MJ is lying on the bed in defeat while Ned was pacing the room.

“Alright let’s go.” Tony sighs. Ned’s eyes widen while MJ goes waltzing past him and outside.

“Mr Stark! I’m so, so sorry we tried to help but they locked us in the room. Oh God is Peter ok? I’m really sorry-”

“Ted. Stop. It’s not your fault my kid is a dumbass. How bout you and scary girl go home and I’ll deal with Spidey ok? Ok-where’s scary girl.” Tony asks looking around. Ned leads the way outside to find MJ next to Peter on the ground, looking concerned. 

“You idiot.” MJ says, as Peter rests his head in his hands, trying to quell his headache.

“Tha’s me.” Peter says with a groan. Ned and Tony hurry towards them and MJ gets up.

“Do you both have a ride?” Tony asks, leaning down next to Peter. 

“No we both walked here.” MJ tells him. Tony nods, reaches into his wallet and pulls out two crisp hundred dollar bills.

“Just take a cab home, it’s late. I got it from here. And I’ll have him text you both in the morning.” 

They both nod, Ned looking at him star-struck. Sending one last concerned look at Peter, they head down the road together.

Ned stops half-way down, a smile spreading across his face. Tony Stark called his best friend “my kid”. 

  
  


“I’m sorry Tony.” Peter sniffs. He tries to block out the hum of the engine in his ears which might as well be a fire alarm by how much pain he was in.

Tony pinches the bridge of his nose and huffs. “I know kid.”

“I just wanted too-”

“Pete-your a good kid. I know good kid’s do dumb things sometimes. That doesn’t mean I’m not mad and disappointed but I also want you to know that I still trust you. Got it?” 

Peter looks down miserably. “Mmhm.” Peter nods, clutching his ears and Tony looks over.

“11?”

“Yeah I think.” 

Tony reaches into the backseat compartment and hands Peter his noise-canceling headphones. Peter accepts them gratefully and sighs at the relief as he puts them on.

The next time Tony looks over, Peter is fast asleep.

  
  
  


**_11:55 P.M_ **

“Tones?” Rhodey asks. He turns and glances behind him to see Tony carrying Peter through the kitchen. “What the-”

“Don’t even ask.” 

“I’m asking.” 

Tony sighs and walks back toward the living room, placing Peter on the couch next to Rhodey.

“Karma’s hitting me in the ass.” Tony groans. Rhodey looks at Peter’s strangely pale and sweaty face.

“Don’t tell me-”

“Yup.”

Rhodey leans back and throws his head back against the couch. “ _ Peter!? _ ” 

“That’s what I thought too. Apparently peer-pressure or some shit got to him.” 

Rhodey suddenly turns to him with a shit-eating grin. “I’ve finally been served justice.” 

Tony leans forward and bangs his head against the coffee table as Rhodey snorts.

“Go get him into bed. You're going to have to stay up and make sure he doesn’t choke on his vomit, especially his first time. I’ll bring some water and some detox pills.” Rhodey says, getting up.

Tony stares.

“I had to deal with you whenever you got shit-faced, which was like everyday. This is practically routine for me.” He says, rolling his eyes.

Tony snorts and shakes his head. “I told the kid to be better than me and what is he doing? He’s being me.” 

Rhodey sighs. “Chill the hell out Tony. I’m pretty sure after his hangover tomorrow he’ll learn his lesson.”

Tony sighs. “I'm going to take the kid to his room.” 

Rhodey nods. “I’ll be up in a minute.” 

  
  
  
  


**_2:37 A.M_ **

“Tony? I don’ feel good.” Peter says sleepily. Tears start to form in his eyes as he throws up into the bin Tony shoved in front of him. 

“It’s ok bud. It’ll go away in a little while.” Tony says softly. He hates this. He hates seeing Peter like this, especially because he can basically envision what he’s going through. Peter let’s out a little whimper and Tony cringes.

“I’s horrible.” Peter mumbles, tiredly reaching for the bin and dry-heaving into it. 

“Yeah I know.” Tony says, clenching his eyes shut trying to get rid of the tiredness. God bless Rhodey for putting up with his shit. Tony scootches closer to Peter and the teen falls across his chest. Tony threads a hand through his hair, mentally preparing for the lecture he has to give tomorrow...well, today. For now, he can offer a little sympathy. “You gotta drink some water. It’ll help, ‘specially in the morning.” Tony grabs the bottle on the ground and offers it to Peter who wrinkles his nose at the sight. 

“Mmm. I don’t want any.” Peter mumbles. 

“I know kid. But you gotta. You're dehydrated.” Tony says, putting the bottle to the kid’s lips. Peter takes a few hesitant sips, before accepting the bottle. Tony takes it away as Peter starts to chug. 

“Kid you're going to puke again if you drink too quickly.” Tony says, his chin accidently dropping on the top of Peter’s head in exhaustion. “ _ Shit _ . Sorry kid.” 

Tony could sense the look of concern and guilt even in the dark. 

“You should get some sleep Tony. I’ll be fine.” Peter says, laying his head back on the headboard. This sucks. But knowing that Tony is giving up sleep just to take care of him sucks more.

“S’ok kid. I don't sleep much anyway. And if your brilliant ass chokes in your sleep I’ll have a heart attack. You know I can’t handle that sorta thing.” Tony teases. Peter snorts and offers a little chuckle. He rests his head on Tony’s shoulder and mumbles something unintelligible before falling back asleep.

  
  
  


**_4:18 A.M_ **

Tony wakes up to the sound of quiet groans. “Pete?”

“I’m sorry.” Peter says, choking back a sob.

“Hm? What, why?” Tony asks groggily. “Fri, lights ten percent.” 

The lights come on and Tony finds Peter throwing up into the bin, vomit all over the edge of the sheets. 

“Oh  _ shit _ .” Tony curses at himself. He wasn’t supposed to fall asleep. He makes his way over to Peter’s side and rubs his back, muttering apologies. 

“I’m sorry I ruined your-your stuff.” Peter sniffles.

“ _ The bed!?” _ Tony asks incredulously. “I don’t care about the-  _ oh my God _ , it's fine kiddo. I shouldn’t have been sleeping. You ok?” 

“Y-yeah.” Peter stutters. Tony raises an eyebrow. “I could be better.” 

“How much did you have to make you throw up this much?” Tony asks. Peter cringes.

“A lot.” 

“That, is obvious.” 

“M’ sorry.” 

Tony sighs and ruffles Peter’s hair. “Come ‘ere.” Peter crawls over to Tony and gets up off the bed. Before Peter can protest, Tony picks him up.

“H’y! Where we going?” Peter says, trying to keep his eyes open. 

“My room. I’m too lazy to clean these sheets right now and Pepper knows how to make this bearable.” Tony explains. Peter wiggles in his arms in protest. 

“No! I’ll mess up your bed too. And don’t wanna bother Pepper. Tony stop!” 

“Pete it’s fine. Pepper loves you more than me, she’ll be fine with it.” Tony snorts. Peter groans.

  
  
  
  


**_11:45 A.M_ **

“Peter? Honey are you awake?” Pepper asks softly. Peter’s eyes slowly flutter open, immediately shutting due to the sunlight shining directly on his face.

“Kind of.” Peter groans. Pepper laughs and pats his shoulder. “Friday? Drop the blinds please.” 

Peter opens his eyes again and smiles dopely up to Peppers grin. 

“You ok?” Pepper asks, stretching. 

“Yeah. Sorry I came in at the middle of the night.” Peter offered.

Pepper chuckles. “It’s ok. Tony was kinda desperate. He had no idea what he was doing.” Pepper jokes. 

Peter laughs turning to look at the man who was out cold. “I’m in  _ soo _ much trouble.” Peter groans, dropping his head into his hands.

Pepper nods. “Yup. But I’m going to leave that to Tony. You need some food in you.” She says getting up. “We have new stuff in the bathroom, just use ours.” 

Peter nods gratefully and shifts to the edge of the bed. 

“Try to get up slowly-“ Pepper is cut off as Peter stumbles and sprints to the bathroom.

Peter empties out the last of the water in his stomach as Pepper rubs his back gently. “M’ sorry Pepper.” Peter mumbles, wiping his mouth and flushing the toilet. 

Pepper ruffles his hair. “You don’t have to be sorry. Take those pills on the table and head downstairs for some breakfast. Tony will know the best things to have.” Pepper says kindly. “Word on the street is Steve and Nat are on breakfast duty today.” She adds before walking out of the room.

Peter brightens up at that and washes his face of all the sweat and whatever else was on it from the previous night. As he steps out of the bathroom, he’s greeted with a concerned and kinda pissed expression. Peter trudges forward and of course he doesn’t see the wire on the floor, so he pitches forward.

“Holy crap-” Tony reaches forward and catches him before he hits the ground. Peter groans as white spots cloud his vision. 

“This sucks.” Peter says as Tony lowers them to the bed. 

“ _ This _ is what you get.” Tony says, raising an eyebrow. 

Peter cringes. “Yeah. Yeah I know.”

They sit in silence. 

“So.  _ What were you thinking? _ ” Tony says, giving him a look. The last thing he wants to do is yell at the kid, even though he really was looking forward to it last night. Plus, the look his kid was giving him was not helping at the slightest. Peter stares at his feet in shame.

“I-I just wanted to get away from everything...just for a little while.” Peter says quietly.

Tony huffs but his gaze softens. “Drinking isn’t getting away, kid. You can trust me on that. You’ll think it's ok so you drink more and more until you're addicted. I don’t want that for you.”

Peter nods swallowing the lump in his throat. “I’m really sorry Tony.”

Tony sighs and pulls him into a warm embrace. “S’ok kid. But there won’t be a next time got it? At least not until you're 21 and responsible.”

Peter offers a smile and salutes. “Sir, yes sir!” 

Tony snorts and lightly tussles his hair. God this kid. “How bad is it?”

“Well about a 4 right now. I kinda went through the stages of being drunk last night.”  _ Thank you spidey metabolism. _

Tony nods. “You're going to have to eat light today. Come on, I’m starving.” 

  
  
  


“ _ Peter  _ got  _ wasted _ ?! We need details.”

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please consider leaving a comment and kudos! They make my day :)


	3. Rain or Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Dang it’s been a minute. Sorry but I didn’t include Aunt May in this chapter cus honestly I forgot lmao.   
> Please read the author's note at the bottom after the chapter!  
> Enjoy :D

“You just don’t know when to shut up do you?”

“Sorry dude. It’s just not in my nature.” Peter snarks. He shifts uncomfortably, cursing at the vibranium cuffs cutting into his wrists. 

Great. He’s cuffed to a wall like a damsel in distress. This is perfect.

“By the way, where’d you get these sweet cuffs? eBay?” Peter's face snaps to the left as he’s punched in the face, yet again. But honestly. Where did this guy get vibranium? Is there a supplier in Wakanda? Peter makes a mental note to inform Shuri.

The hooded figure drags a chair across the room, the metal screeching against the damp floor, and sets it down in front of Peter. He takes a seat and stares at the teen for a few seconds. 

“Staring contest?” Peter asks, wiggling his eyebrows. The man lets out a small laugh and steps up to him. Peter’s spidey senses scream as the man shoots something into his left shoulder.

“What the hell was that?” Peter demands. 

“Insurance for my insurance.” the man says simply.

“Thanks that really clears it up.” Peter says sarcastically.

“Do you know why you're here Pete?” the man asks, his voice gruff.

“Don’t call me that.” Peter snaps. “Will this initiate the inevitable villainy monologue?” Peter adds with a groan. The man gives an insultingly fake sympathetic sigh. 

“You know, I didn’t want to have to do this.” The man says, standing up and pushing the chair back.

Peter furrows his brows as the man reaches into his coat pocket. Without warning, he thrusts his hand forward.

Peter screams.

  
  


******

  
  


“Peter Parker if you don’t call me back in the next two seconds Lord so help me I will replace all your webs with silly string and have DUM-E set you on fire for the sole reason of dowsing you. I swear I will post it to Youtube so you're embarrassed spidey ass will pay. Don’t test me. Call me the hell back.” Tony puts the phone down and puts his head in his hands. Six times. The kid answers on the second at  _ most _ . He  _ never  _ ignores the third. 

“Tony?”

Tony looks up to Pepper walking in, sporting his MIT sweatshirt and some sweatpants. Her expression falls as she sees the distressed look on his face. She walks over and massages his shoulders, working through the never-ending knots of tension.

“What's wrong honey?” She asks softly. 

“He hasn’t answered Pepp. Six times. I think-...I think something’s wrong.” Tony offered. Sure, it’s only an hour past his curfew, but Peter doesn’t do this. He’s always back in time, especially when he hangs out at the Tower.

Pepper stops abruptly, fear shining in her eyes. “What’s his suit status?” 

Tony shakes his head. “Offline. He does this sometimes but that’s only when he was pissed at me, or he gets out of the suit. And... even when he gets out of the suit he always has his mask on.”

“ _ Is _ he pissed at you?” Pepper asks. Tony shakes his head dejectedly. For once, he wished he had been. Pepper drops on the couch and lets out a long breath. 

“Ok that’s it I’m going into his baby-monitor.” Tony rolls over to his computer and pulls up Peter’s suit putting in the necessary passwords while trying desperately to stay calm. 

Pepper frowns. “I thought you told him you were taking that out?” 

Tony snorts. “Of course I told him that. And of course I kept it in. Pepper who do you think I am?” 

Pepper rolls her eyes, and focuses back on the holographic screens, the fast-forwarded scenes flashing in front of her.

“There.” Tony mutters as he finds this evening.

  
  
  


******

  
  
  
  


White hot, unrelenting pain hits Peter like a ton of bricks as he’s shocked again and again. He whimpers as he slumps forward, exhausted.

“Hm no more quips?” the man asks.

“Screw you.” Peter snarls in between grunts. His captor sits back down on the chair, watching him pant. 

“Are you ready to shut up? Or do we have to have a couple more sessions? Don’t worry I’m more than willing.” He says, his lips twitching upward.

Peter snickers, trying to make it as convincing as possible. “Alright doucheface. Actually just one thing, as much as I love calling you doucheface, and believe me I do, you got a name?”

The man blinks at him angrily but just shakes his head. “You can call me Brendon.”

“Alright Brendon. You’ve had your fun so mind telling me why I’m here and not at the Tower enjoying my pepperoni pizza?” Peter asks expectantly. 

“Oh I thought you didn’t want to hear my monologue.” Brendon smirks. Peter rolls his eyes.

“I don’t but I would like to know what the hell you want from me so  _ oh no  _ I guess I don’t have a choice.” He answers dryly. 

“Oh you’re not that important. You’re just my leverage over a certain billionaire.” Brendon doesn’t miss the flash of fear in the teen’s eyes. “Hm, so you do care about him. Not that I needed confirmation. I’ve been watching you for a while...it’s obvious.” 

A shiver passes down Peter’s spine. How long had this guy been watching them?

“My problem is with Stark.” Brendon goes on. “Would you like to know what he did to me Peter?”

“Aw did he steal your crayon in kindergarten? I’m sorry.” Peter coos.

A vain in Brendon’s temple twitches but he carries on. “No, it was much worse than that unfortunately. You know, I worked in Stark Industries. I loved it there. Even liked Stark, wanted to impress him. I went off on my own and designed my own holographic tech. A new illusion tech prototype. It was genius. And you know what that asshole did? He took it and turned it into a self-therapy machine. He names my life’s work  _ BARF _ .” Brendon seethed. 

Peter pulls at his restraints at the insult but stays silent. He...he recognizes the name. Tony showed it to him once. He had programmed it to show him the Arashiyama Bamboo Grove in Japan because Peter refused to believe it came close to the beauty of the Amazon. He was proven wrong, unfortunately. But Peter had to admit, it was amazing technology. Technology he didn’t know Tony hadn’t created.

“After he humiliated me in front of an entire crop of MIT students, I confronted him. I was angry,  _ so  _ angry. But I wasn’t even going to hit the bastard when the police took me away. I was sentenced to two years in prison for  _ nothing _ and fired. After I got out, no one was willing to hire someone who got kicked out of SI and went to prison. So I’ve been plotting against him, waiting until the right time. And here we are. My time has finally come.” Brendon finishes.

“You can’t use me to get to him. I won’t let you.” Peter snarls. He doesn’t give a shit what his story is. Peter won’t let this asshole hurt Tony. Not when he can help it.

Brendon leans down next to Peter’s face, his hot breath stinking of cigarettes. “You don’t have a choice.” He stands up and walks over to Peter’s suit lying forgotten in the corner. “He sent you a message, what was it? An hour ago when I was beating the shit out of you?” 

Peter rolls his eyes. “ _ Congrats _ .”

Brendon smirks and brings Peter’s mask up to him. “Pretty solid tech. Would you like to hear your message?” 

Peter glares which his captor takes for a yes. 

_ “Peter Parker if you don’t call me back in the next two seconds Lord so help me I will replace all your webs with silly string and have DUM-E set you on fire for the sole reason of dowsing you. I swear I will post it to Youtube so you're embarrassed spidey ass will pay. Don’t test me. Call me the hell back.” _

Peter tries to hold back a wince. Anyone else that listened to that audio would think Tony was mad at him. Peter knows better. Tony was worried sick. And it was because of Peter.

“Damn. He cares about you kid. Why else would he be so pissed? Never thought the great Tony Stark, famous for not having a heart, would care about a kid like you. You're not even his, I checked into you.” Brendon says, throwing the mask across the room. Peter flinches at his words and looks down, murder in his eyes.

“ _ If you try anything, I swear I will kill you myself. _ ” Peter promises.

A glint of fear appears in Brendons eyes, almost immediately covered with a smirk. Brandon takes in Peter’s black and blue covered body and the blood flowing from his split lip. There were burns littered on his torso from where he had electrocuted him. 

“Oh I’m so scared. And as for Stark.” Brendon smiles evilly. “He’ll die because of you.”

Brendon turns off the lights, which is frustratingly just above his head where Peter can’t reach them, gives him a condescending pat on the shoulder, and walks out of the room without another word, leaving Peter with a wavering composure and crippling paranoia.

“Please don’t come. Tony please.” He whispers to the dark.

  
  
  


******

  
  


Tony sits at his desk struggling to breathe right as Pepper calls everyone down on the intercom. She then sits down next to him trying to think.

“Whoever did this let us see just enough to know Peter got captured, then wiped the traffic cams and his suit cams.” Pepper points out.

“He wants something. Maybe ransom. I don’t know if he has a problem with the kid or me. Either way…” Tony trails off looking sick just as Steve and Natasha rush down their expressions flustered. 

Pepper frowns.

“Where’s everyone else?” She asks.

“They all left this morning. They found one of the main bases, Hydra. We decided to stay back and take a break.” Natasha explains.

“What’s wrong? Tony?” Steve approaches his best friend, frowning at the tension and fear in his expression. “Tony.” 

“Pete. Someone took him. We don’t know where he is...they put a virus into the system that wiped everything clean.” 

Natasha immediately sat down at Tony’s main laptop. “Tony did you send him anything? Like calls?” 

Tony nods. “I called him six times. And I already tried that Nat. They switched everything off and disabled the trackers. Whoever took him obviously knows their shit.” 

Nat shakes her head. “That’s not what I’m saying. Send him another one.” 

Pepper frowns. “Why? It’s not like it’ll make much of a difference.” 

Steve snaps in realization. “No. Sometimes captors like to tease their kidnappees with messages from people on their phones, in this case, the Spider-Man suit.” 

Tony looks up. “When he plays it, it’ll momentarily turn on one of the suits settings which should give us a location.” 

“Ok, we can’t let them know we have the upper hand. Try worried and-” Natasha is cut off by Friday.

“I have received a video file from an anonymous source.” She informs them.

“Trace it Fri.” Tony snaps as Natasha pulls the video up.

“Location found.” 

  
  
  
  


******

  
  
  


Peter had just managed to fall asleep in between the numbing pain he was in when he was drenched with ice-cold water. His eyes flew open and he immediately started to shiver, cursing at Brendon. 

“Wakie wakie.” Brendon sing-songs. 

“S-screw you.” Peter stutters. He gets a solid punch in the jaw, adding yet another bruise to the collage on his face. “Nice one.” 

“Let’s send your daddy a message huh?” Brendon asks. Peter’s eyes go wide. “ _ I swear to God- _ ”

Brendon smiles slightly, he reaches into his pocket and grabs a cloth. He stuffs it into Peter’s mouth, smirking at the teen who’s looks could kill. Then, pulls out a cell phone and dials a number. 

“The idiot hasn’t changed his number since I left.” He scoffs. 

“No.” Peter groans around the cloth, tugging at his cuffs.

Brendon turns the camera on and flips it so Tony has a clear view of Peter. “Hi Stark! Hope you're doing well! Pete doesn’t look too good. He doesn’t seem to like it when I call him that though. Hm pity. Anyway, I know you got a location so you better come get him. And guess what? There’s no Avengers to help you this time. So here’s what you're going to do. You're going to deposit fifteen million dollars into the bank account I just sent you and you're going to come to my location without the IronMan suit. Any funny business and I kill him.” Brendon flips the camera. He wasn’t supposed to reveal his identity until after Stark got here, but whatever. It’s not like it makes a difference. “You know who I am. You know you ruined my life. Contact the police and I’ll ruin your’s.” Brendon smashes the phone to the ground, cutting the call.

“Daddy’s coming to take you home.” Brendon sneers.

  
  
  


******

  
  
  


“Tony it’s a trap-” Steve tries.

“And you think I give a shit!?” Tony yells. He opens the link to the bank account and deposits the money without a blink of an eye. “That-that guy used to work for me. He was crazy as shit so I had to fire him. I never thought-” Tony stops, looking pale.

“Who is that?” Natasha asks, anger filling her eyes. 

“Quentin Beck.” Pepper answers. “He was fired and arrested for assault. He attacked Tony after the presentation to MIT.”

“Yeah he punched me, repeatedly. Of course I fired the crazy bastard.” Tony says as he gets up.

“Tony, we need a plan.” Steve insists. 

“I don’t wanna hear it. I’m getting my kid back. Nat, track that bank account.” Tony tells her. Pepper grabs his arm.

“Tony you can’t take your suit.” Pepper says, fear shining in her eyes. Tony nods.

“I have a plan-...well it's in progress. I’m hoping he’ll just let Peter go when he has me. I have a tracker in my arm and a signal implant in my ankle.” Tony starts. Natasha raises her eyebrow.

Tony rolls his eyes at her. “Yeah yeah call me paranoid. Anyway, he doesn’t know you two stayed back from the mission so I’ll send morse when he lets his guard down.” 

Natasha and Steve nod.

“Tony.” Steve calls.

Tony stops.

“Be careful. And get the kid back.” 

Tony nods and flashes them a small smile as he runs out to his garage.

  
  
  


******

  
  
  


Brendon smiles as he sees the amount in his bank account. He turns around to Peter.

“Looks like he’s on his way.” 

Peter struggles, choking on the cloth. Brendon reaches over and pulls the cloth out, dodging his attempt to bite him. Peter wheezes, trying to steady his breathing.

“He’s going to kick your ass.” Peter promises. 

“I’m sure.” He scoffs, checking his watch. Anytime now. 

They hear a car engine outside and someone slamming the door behind him, sprinting towards them.

Brendon pulls his gun out of his belt and clicks it into place. 

“No! Please!” Peter pleads.

“Shut up. I’m not going to kill him.” Brendon hisses. “Yet.”

Peter tears up as Tony enters the room and into his line of vision. He puts everything into telling him to  _ Get the hell away from here _ with his eyes, but to no avail. Tony stands in front of Brendon, unarmed. 

“Beck.” His tone dangerously amiable. Peter frowns. Beck? Is that his real name?

“Stark.” He answers.

“Seriously? An abandoned warehouse? Can’t you be a little less boring?” Tony looks him up and down speculatively, his stance defensive.

“Had to make sure you could find me easily.” Beck shrugs.

“Look. Let the kid go. Then we can talk.” Tony says, his tone low, level, and filled with well-directed malice. 

Peter starts to protest but Tony shoots him a look and he falls quiet.

Beck sighs. “No can do Stark. See this kid is my leverage over you. I think you can understand that.” He walks over to Tony. “Now do exactly as I say and I won’t shoot you kid. Trust me when I say, I’m a damn good shot.” 

Tony glowers at him but nods slightly, sending a silent apology to Peter. Peter struggles in his bonds. This can’t be happening.  _ It can’t.  _

Beck handcuffs Tony to the chair, holding the gun threateningly over his head. Peter can’t understand why he doesn’t try to take the gun.

“Let him go Beck. This is between you and me. Leave him out.” Tony says quietly, half because he wants Peter out of this hell-hole, and half because he doesn’t want his kid to witness what this psychopath is going to do to him. 

Beck ignores him. Instead, he reaches into his coat pocket and grabs an eight-inch dagger. Peter felt his heart rate increase dramatically as Beck approached Tony.

“I’m disappointed Tony. You know, I worked for you. Yet, you still underestimate me. You think I don’t know what your plan is? You're going to wait until I let my guard down and you're going to call your suit with the implants in your arms. If that doesn’t work, back up with morse code.” Beck scoffs. “IronMan is just so predictable.” 

Peter’s eyes widen as he realizes what Beck is going to do. “NO! Please! Beck don’t!”

Beck saunters over to the back and kneels down behind Tony. Tony clenches his jaw as he feels the dagger cutting into his flesh. He lets out a small groan of agony as Quentin digs into his flesh taking out the implants, as well as the tracker. Blood gushes out of Tony’s arms and his vision goes hazy. 

“Please! Stop you’ll kill him!” Peter screams.

Tony groans. “Fuck you.” 

“And you.” Beck nods. He walks around Tony and kneels in front of him so he can see his face. “You know what this is Tony?” He asks, holding up the cattle prod. 

Peter flinches as Tony shakes his head. Beck walks over to Peter and stuffs the gag in his mouth before pulling up his shirt. “Peter seems to know.”

Tony's eyes widen. “ _ You bastard. I’m going to kill you _ .” he growls. He just has to free his foot. God damnit. He twirls his ankle in, trying to loosen the rope. 

“You can try.” Beck teases, turning the prod on.

  
  


******

  
  
  


Beck doesn’t stop. Tony’s back arches in pain as he’s shocked over and over again. Blood drips out of his nose as he’s tortured. Yet, all he can think about is that  _ Peter went through this _ . That sweet, innocent kid went through this because of him. Lucky for Tony, he knew how to handle pain. It’s one thing that stuck with him from his time with Ten Rings. He finally got his foot free, trying to remember the patterns and tapping them on his ankle. 

N.O.W

  
  


******

  
  
  


He stops. Beck stops. This is bad. Tony tries to open his eye, his other one bruised shut as a result of Beck taking out his anger on him. Everything sounds like it's underwater. Beck slaps him sharply and his face snaps to the side.

“What did you do?!” Beck yells in his face. Steve and Natasha were here, Peter’s safe. Tony breathes a sigh of relief. 

  
  


Peter’s spider senses scream. Beck is cursing at his phone, Tony must have found some way to contact them. As if in slow motion, Beck reaches for his gun and Peter’s heart stops in his chest. He screams, louder than he has ever screamed before. With everything he had left, he wrenched his arms forward. The stone wall crumbles as he rushes forward and grabs Beck's arm just as he shoots. The bullet embeds itself into Tony’s shoulder and he yells at the impact. As Beck turns to look at Peter, he’s knocked out, blood running from his temple. Peter looks past him to see Steve catch his shield and Natasha rushing forward to Tony.

“Tony!” Peter screams. He rushes forward only to be held back by Steve. “Let me go Steve! Please!” 

“Kid! Kid. Calm down! Nat is handling it! Tony will be fine. He’ll be fine.” Steve says, struggling to keep a firm hold on the teen. Peter’s vision clears and he catches Tony’s eyes, who gives him a pained nod.

“Steve. Get me out of these.” Peter says faintly. Peter puts his arms on the ground and Steve smashes the vibranium cuffs off of them. He then rushes forward before Steve could grab him.

“Pete.” Tony grunts. “S’ok kid.” 

“You idiot.” Peter snaps. Natasha presses a cloth down on Tony’s wound and lets out a breath. At least they’re both alive. 

Steve puts a reassuring hand on Peter’s shoulder and kneels down next to him. “Are you ok Peter?” 

Peter nods. “I’ll be fine. Nat his wrists.” he points out. Natasha nods and quickly wraps them before returning to the gunshot wound.

Peter slumps against Steve and the man holds him up, patting his shoulders. “We’ll get you two on the good stuff back in the Tower.” Steve promises.

“What’s...what’s gonna happen to him?” Peter asks softly.

Steve glares at the man a few feet from them and turns back to Peter. “We’ll throw him in the trunk and lock him up in the Tower. Tony is gonna want to beat the shit out of him. Don’t worry kid. He’s going to jail for the rest of his life.” He reassures. 

Peter nods. “He shot something in me. Maybe a tracker? I think he thought if I got away he could like, find me or something.”

Steve nods. “We’ll have them take it out in the Tower.”

“Ok boys. Let’s get your irresponsible asses in the car.” Natasha says fondly. 

Toyn smirks. “You know you love us.” Natasha rolls her eyes. 

“Peter can you walk?” Natasha asks. Peter stands up with the support of Steve and takes a few cautious steps. He nods at her. 

“Alright. Steve grab Tony. Let’s get out of this shit hole.”

“Nuh-uh. No way. Steve is not carrying me, I’ll never hear the end of it.” Tony groans. Peter glowers at him.

“Tony I swear to God I’m going to kill you. Get over yourself. Steve, carry him.” Peter says, nodding at Steve. He smirks and picks Tony up bridal style. 

“Betrayal.” Tony pouts looking at Peter. “I’m never going to live this down.”

Natasha sighs. Leave it to Tony to complain about his pride when he’s been shot. 

“I live with a bunch of idiots.” Natasha murmurs, pulling out her cell. 

“ _ Pepper? We got them. We’re coming home.” _

  
  
  
  


******

  
  
  
  


Peter wakes up to the sound of...Led Zeppelin? 

“I’m in heaven.” Peter gravels.

“Nope. Fortunately yet unfortunately you're here on Earth with us mere mortals.” Tony says, smiling and lowering the volume of “Whole Lotta Love”. Peter’s eyes shot open to focus on the sad-smile on his mentor’s face.

“You got shot.” Peter says, willing his voice not to crack. 

Tony glances at his shoulder. “Well spotted.” Peter rolls his eyes and sits up in his hospital bed. His eyes suddenly fill with tears and Tony sighs as he wraps the teen in a warm embrace. Peter buried his face into Tony’s neck, breathing into the scent of coffee and motor oil…the scent of home. He shifts and lets out an involuntary cry of pain.

“We’re ok.” Tony murmurs, reaching over and pressing the morphine button next to his head. He feels Peter nod into his chest and Tony rests his chin on top of Peter’s curls. 

“You're a dumbass.” Peter mutters. 

“Excuse me?” Tony asks incredulously. 

“Your. A. Dumb. Ass.” He enunciates slowly. 

Tony scoffs.

“I heard you the first time smart ass. I’m gonna give you a free pass for that since you're stocked up on the good stuff. You want to explain why that is?”

“You knew it was a trap. Came for me anyway.” Peter mumbles, letting out a yawn. “Idiot.” He adds, pressing a finger into Tony’s chest. 

Something in Tony’s heart shifts and clicks at that moment. “I think you're the dumbass.” He points out softly.

“ _ Heyyy _ .” Peter whines, frowning.

“I will come for you every time. Suicide mission or not. Rain or snow. Should have known that.” Tony offers, lightly tussling his hair.

“Tha’s dumb. Your suppos’ to be smart.” Peter smiles. “S’ok. Still love you.”

Tony chuckles and holds the teen closer to his chest. “That’s me. Supposed to be smart.” 

Peter smiles his dopey grin and drifts off. Tony presses a gentle kiss to his forehead and sighs. 

“Love you too kid.” 

  
  


Pepper smiles and quietly steps out of the doorway, discreetly wiping at her eyes. 

They were going to be ok.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it’s been so long, things have been super crazy and I haven’t really had time to sit down and write. So I’m going to address some stuff that came up yesterday. Looking back at some of my old works...what can I say? No joke, I kind of almost died when I read them. Like *agh* It was just my writing was really flawed and cringe...and tbh I really didn’t deserve the really kind comments I got. So, I decided to orphan my first two works :(   
> I’ve learned so much from those works and I’m really glad they happened even though they weren’t all that great ;)  
> I feel like I’ve grown a lot as a writer just from reading other people’s amazing works ( Lansfics7, floweryfran, killerqueenwrites, and madasthesea are some of my favorites. Kudos to them! If you like the kind of stuff I write, please go check them out, they are amazing writers!! ) as well as the constructive criticisms I get. I really do appreciate the people who took time out of their day to help me make my writing better so thank you guys so much for that :)  
> I still have sooo sooo much to learn. My writing is far away from perfect but I do feel it’s gotten at least a little bit better from when I started.   
> I have to be honest, I’m not the best at making friends cus I can be super socially awkward at times but this platform is so amazingly positive and has helped me more than you know.  
> I’m going to try my hardest to make my author's notes longer and tell you guys random stuff that happens ( cus there’s a lot of that going around lately ) and hopefully you guys will tell me more about your week too! I’m always here for a friendly conversation :)
> 
> Anyway, that’s my little monologue out of the way, please comment and leave kudos! They make my day!  
> Stay safe y’all :)


	4. Like father like son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holyyyy crapppp it’s been a minute. No excuses..just sorry 😟🥺 Anyway here’s the last chapter!  
> It took forever to write and it’s more than double the length of the other chapters so hopefully I’ll make up for not updating in like forever haha. 🤪  
> Also, yup I changed my username! I wanted it to be a bit more general so that I could expand to different fandoms, so naturally I just mushed three things I like together because I have zero creativity lmao.  
> Hope you like the chapter !! Happy reading :D
> 
> ps: Oh also this takes place right after IronMan 3. (for the sake of this one-shot can we just pretend Tony and Peter knew each other then? And Peter is the same age as he is in Homecoming. Thanks teehee )

_**One week ago** _

“Oh I’m so sorry. You ok kid?” 

Peter picks himself up off the ground, half dazed but still coherent enough to flinch at the sentence. _Only Tony calls him kid._

“Yeah, yeah! No worries!” Peter exclaims, waving the man’s concerns off. 

He brushes the dirt off his knees and starts down the road again. Unfortunately, even with his enhanced hearing he’s too far to hear the sound of a deep voice.

_“Got him.”_

  
  


_**Present** _

_Focus_. 

Peter pries his eyelids open and stares at the teacher walking back and forth the dimly-lit classroom, reading straight out of their history textbook. He lets out a hushed groan and glances at Ned who isn’t even trying to look like he’s paying attention. Instead, he’s looking at his phone under his desk, playing what Peter is sure is MapleStory. Peter snorts and catches MJ’s eye who is probably sketching a very unflattering picture of someone in the room. He tears his gaze away to look at the clock. Three more minutes until this hell ends. Peter pulls out his binder in defeat and looks through some rough formulas for his web fluid he and Tony had come up with, intelligently choosing to ignore the teacher’s rambling like everyone else. 

  
  
  


“Thank God that’s over.” Ned moans. Peter nods in agreement.

“I would have gone insane in another five minutes I swear.” Peter says with a yawn. MJ stays quiet, fixing up a few minor blemishes in her sketch. 

“Come on losers. Day’s not over yet.” MJ finally says, leading them to Mr. Harrington’s room. Peter and Ned collectively groan as they follow. 

They walk into the room, the last ones to arrive. 

“Ah Peter, Ned, Michelle! Glad you could make it. Let’s start.” Mr. Harrington says, desperately trying to stay peppy. Peter and Ned snicker quietly behind MJ as she rolls her eyes at them. They take a seat next to each other, ignoring everyone’s stares and pull out their flashcards. 

“Where’s Flash?” Ned asks, looking up after about ten minutes of tedious physics questions. 

“He informed me that he wouldn’t be at today’s meeting.” Mr. Harrington answers, scrolling through his phone.

Peter and Ned exchange a grin. At least the meeting will be idiot-free. Somehow, Flash always makes them all lose a few brain cells at every meeting he’s at. Before Peter can ask the next question, the hair on his arms stand up, as his senses warn him of danger. Peter furrows his eyebrows and looks to the doors, on guard. He only begins to shout a warning as they hear a series of rhythmic crashes, before the emergency doors burst open, a group of five people streaming in...armed with guns. 

People begin to scream but are stopped almost immediately by a deep and commanding voice. “Shut up or I’ll shoot every single one of you.” 

“Sir. I have to ask you to put that weapon down. I will call the police and you’ll be arrested.” Mr. Harrington says shakily. 

The man clicks his gun and aims it threateningly at the teacher’s forehead and he cowers.

Betty whimpers, tears running down her face and eyes wide with thinly veiled panic as she backs away slowly. Everyone else is in a state of shock but does as he says.

The man sighs like they were the last people he wanted to be dealing with right now. “Alright. Peter Parker step out and no one gets shot.”

Peter freezes. Do these guys know? Shit was this because of Spiderman or because of the internship? He can’t let anyone get hurt, he’ll never forgive himself. He sees Ned give the slightest shake of his head but he ignores him and comes forward. 

“What do you want?” Peter asks boldly. Normally, he would make some sort of idiotic quip but he’s too scared of the guys that had now placed their guns to his friend’s chests. The man comes up and grabs his forearm, forcing him down on his knees. 

“Call Tony Stark. Now.” He says, putting his gun to Peter’s temple. Peter pushes back a flinch and scoffs. 

“Is this about the internship? I hate to break it to you but I’ve met Stark like once. Interns don’t get to have his phone number dumbass.” Peter responds, ignoring the looks of awe he was getting from his classmates. To them, Peter was the awkward nerd who tripped over his own feet and couldn’t stand up to Flash. This was a pretty huge step up.

“That’s bullshit and you know it. I’m not fucking messing around. Call him or I’ll make you.” He sneers. Before Peter can react, the man is grabbing his wrist and twisting it painfully upward. Peter chokes back a groan of pain as he hears his bones shift and tense. Everyone flinches and a few cry out as they hear the snap. Peter blinks back tears and looks up to meet the man’s loathing stare with a glare of his own. The man scoffs in anger but strides toward his classmates. His gaze settles on MJ and he clicks the gun to her head. Alarm bells go off in Peter’s head and he leaps forward only to be forced back by two of the black-clad people. 

“Call him or she gets a bullet in between her eyes. I’m not kidding kid.” He threatens. MJ clenches her eyes shut but doesn’t allow herself to waver.

Peter lets go of his resolve and grabs his phone out of his pocket. He types in his password and speed-dials Tony’s number. As it rings, the man snatches the phone out of Peter’s hand and brings it up to his ear.

“Hey Pete. Did Decathlon end early?”

The man gives Peter a look. _Met him like once, huh?_

  
  
  
  


“Tony. I need you to sign these. They were due like three weeks ago. You have-... _had_ a meeting with John an hour ago. You're supposed to be on your way to VersaLife to finalize our agreement. God, I can’t do this.” Pepper says, clearing off the clutter on Tony’s lab desk and slapping an entire forest of paper onto his desk. 

Tony groans and shoves the stack away from him. “I know, I know Pepp. I’ll get it done.” Tony smirks to himself. Get it done meaning he’ll give three fourths of the stack to Peter and have him do it. He had taught the kid how to imitate his signature perfectly, and it came in handy. Plus, he payed the kid with ice cream. It was a win-win! 

Pepper raises her eyebrow. “Mmhm.” She exits the room pauses and pokes her head back in. “And I expect you to do them, not torture that poor kid with it. Tony for heaven's sake stop asking for a lawsuit.”

Tony fixes her with an incredulous look and she scoffs. 

“Of course I knew.” She calls. 

Tony lets out a small chuckle and shakes his head looking at his phone just as it starts to ring. He glances at his watch. It’s about twenty minutes before Peter’s decathlon practice ends, so there’s no reason for him to be calling now. Weird. Tony picks up and puts the phone on speaker.

“Hey Pete. Did Decathlon end early?” Tony asks nonchalantly, grabbing a flat head screwdriver to fine tune one of his stabilizers. 

“Hello Stark. Unfortunately your kid isn’t able to come to the phone right now.” A deep and unfamiliar voice comes through the speaker, making Tony drop his tool. It clatters onto the floor, forgotten. 

“Who is this. Where’s Peter.” Tony asks, his voice steely calm. 

“You can call me Silas. Peter is right here along with his friends. I’ll make you a deal. Come here and chat in person and I won’t put bullets in ten 12-year olds.” The deep voice made Tony involuntarily shiver.

“Fine. Don’t hurt the kids, got it?” Tony asks. 

“Get here quick.” He says and cuts the call. Tony lets out the breath he was holding and collapses in his chair. 

“Fri you recorded that ri-”

“Yes sir.” 

Tony nods and rushes to his prototype. “Where are we at?”

“Boss the suit is at 17%. Only the repulsors are online. I will not be able to connect to the suit.” Friday responds. 

Tony curses. He loved Pepper more than anything and would do anything for her but he was really regretting not waiting a few days to blow up all his suits. 

“I don’t have a choice. I have to go get the kid.” Tony mutters to both himself and his AI. “Do me a favor and put in the Escape Baby Escape protocol. Just use the backup supply and divert the power supply from the hologram tech.” 

“You will have to initiate it manually as the suit does not have enough power for me to control it.” Friday replies. 

Tony nods as he steps into the suit and shoots out of the window and towards Midtown. 

  
  
  
  
  


Peter chokes back a cry of pain as he hears a familiar roar of repulses. His classmates look on in awe as IronMan waltzes through the doors and flips up his face plate.

“Let him go.” Tony says. He stares at Peter’s mangled looking wrist and his controlled expression turns hard. Peter shakes his head slightly. _Don’t worry about it._ Tony squints a little but returns his gaze back on the group of thugs.

“Now.” 

Silas considers him for a few moments and then gestures to his gang to let up. However, he tightens his hold on Peter.

Tony growls and starts toward him only to be stopped by the gun put to Peter’s head. 

“Right there is fine.” Silas says, looking at him with loathe.

Tony actually listens for once in his life, and stays where he is. “You want to talk, let's talk. But let them go.” 

“Nope. Sorry. That won’t work. These kids, especially this one, is my leverage against you. So I’ll make you a deal.” He pauses and Tony nods. “Come with me quietly and there won’t be ten teen murders on the news tonight. If it comes to that, I’ll make sure to make _his,_ extra painful.” 

Tony’s heart falls to his stomach at the small flicker of fear in his kid’s eyes. He looks back up at the offending man and clenches his jaw.

  
  
  


Peter furrows his brows. Why is Tony not using the controlled repulsor blasts on these guys? Peter knows for a fact that he could take these dudes out in a second while keeping them safe in the process. Why the heck is Tony entertaining these idiots for so long? 

Tony internally curses. There’s no way he can take this guy out without hitting Peter, as his suit didn’t have anything more controlled than his flight repulsors. He manually pushes the small button on the inside of the IronMan gauntlet and the suit retracts off of him. As soon as he steps out, it flies out the open door and towards the Tower. _Thank God for Friday._ He hopes she has enough sense to keep Pepper in the dark about all this shit until he finds a way to get out of this. Tony’s hard expression noticeably softened as he looks back to Peter’s now terrified expression. 

Peter finally finds his voice. “ _Tony_.” He rasps.

“It’s ok Pete. Get these kids outta here. I’ll figure it out.” Tony gives him a look. _Friday will tell you what to do._

Peter’s eyes well up. 

_I can take them._

He begs Tony to let him take these guys out but Tony shakes his head firmly. Before Peter knows it,

his mentor is gone.  
  
  


“Peter?” MJ says softly, she tries to put a hand on his shoulder but he flinches away. 

“D-don’t talk to me right now. I need-I need to think. I have to save him. I have to-” Peter cuts himself off, fighting down a panic attack. 

“Peter. Look at me.” MJ tells him calmly. She ignores everyone sprinting toward the doors, calling the police. She looks into his panicked eyes, Ned standing nearby to comfort Peter if necessary. 

Peter looks up into her hazel eyes and follows her rhythmic breathing, trying to calm his nerves. 

“What do you have to do?” MJ asks him gently. Peter nods at her in gratitude. “I-I have to call Happy. He’ll..ah he’ll pick us up. That’ll give me enough time to call Rhodey who can call the Avengers. When I get to the Tower I-I’ll have Friday hack into the traffic cams and see where they went. I’ll figure everything else out after that.” Peter finished and let out an exhausted breath.

He can do this. He can get Tony back. 

  
  
  


Happy arrives at record time. They decided to just ditch the police. It’s not like they can help anyway. They’ll ask a hundred and one questions and come up with nothing, wasting everyone’s time and patience. 

Happy had already called Rhodes which left Peter to do nothing but worry about Tony. That and answering the rapid questions Happy was firing at him as well as his friends on their way to the Tower. 

“Peter.” Happy calls from the driver's seat as Peter was descending into his own thoughts. Peter hums to show he’s listening. “Tony has been through worse shit then this. We’re going to get him back ok kid?” He says, uncharacteristically kind.

Peter swallows the lump in his throat. “Yeah, got it.” He murmurs.

Happy squeezes the wheel and speeds a bit as they approach the Tower.

  
  
  
  


“The Avengers are on their way Peter.” Friday informs him. Peter nods and pulls at his hair, sitting down in Tony’s usual spot. He had rushed in here, only briefly stopping at the Medbay to set his wrist correctly. He stares at the screwdriver laying on the floor when a flashback suddenly overtakes him.

  
  


_Peter looks up to see Tony frowning very intently at a screwdriver._

_“What’d the screwdriver do you?” Peter jokes._

_Tony’s gaze clears and he looks at him with a confused expression. “Hmm?”_

_Peter sighs and puts down the complicated motherboard he was working on. “What’s wrong?”_

_Tony shakes his head. “Nothings wrong. What’s up with you?”_

_Peter puts an affronted look on his face. “You're the one who was looking at that like it murdered someone.” Peter says gesturing to the tool._

_Tony smiles and shakes his head. “Well I’ve been told I have a resting bitch face. Guess that’s true.” Tony jokes._

_Peter snickers. “If you say so.”_

  
  


Peter’s vision clears, the flashback only to be replaced by the tears. God he could use one of Tony’s idiotic quips right about now. And Tony would actually know what to do. But he isn’t here. He’s with a bunch of psychos, and God knows what they’re doing to him. Peter drops his head into his hands. 

“Peter. Tony has left a message with me for circumstances such as this. Would you like me to play it?” Friday’s quiet voice washes over him. 

“What? Yeah play it Fri.” Peter responds, looking at the nearest screen. Instead, a hologram pops up in front of him scaring him shitless. 

“What the-!” The hologram shifts over so it’s not obstructed by the desk and plays. 

_“Hey Pete. First of all, don’t panic,”_

“Already did that.” 

_“You probably already have but don’t anymore yeah? When you're as cool as me this is kind of expected. Alright so for this very reason I put a tracker in my left shoulder. Track that. If whoever’s got me has a signal dampener, and if they actually got me, they probably do, check the traffic cam footage for anything.”_

Peter swipes to pause the hologram and rolls over to the laptop open on the lab table. He hacks into the police station and scrolls through the traffic cams stopping at 3:40. It takes him a second to realize the footage was doctored. They had put in footage from some other day and deleted the real thing, something Peter didn’t even know you could do. Peter slams his forehead to the table, great. He informs Friday to continue the message and looks up.

_Ok. If that doesn’t work...ah that sucks. I have some programs on my private server to help you get around blockers but it’s going to take some time. God I’m going to regret this but Pete you have a protocol that overrides all the restrictions on Friday I’ve got on you. Tell Friday Protocol Spider Baby Boss...laugh at me later. Listen to me, get Nat and the others. Don’t do this alone. When you find me, let them handle it. I don’t want you anywhere near these guys yeah?_

Hologram Tony pauses for a moment.

_Your smart kid. And I trust you. Don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine. I’ll see you soon._

Peter swipes the hologram away and breaks out into an unrelenting sob, his breath coming out in staggered gasps. He hunched in on himself, shoulders shaking back and forth at the sheer force. Both his hands went up to his face in a futile attempt to stifle his whimpers, but it was no use.

Peter feels soft hands on his shoulders, pulling him into a warm embrace. He inhales Pepper’s cinnamon perfume and turns to fix his blood shot eyes on her.

“Peter, honey, why are you crying? Why are you in here all alone?” Pepper asks softly. Peter looks down. She doesn’t know. Happy knows Tony enough to know that he wouldn’t want her to know. But he couldn't do this to her, or himself.

“Tony’s gone.” He says, letting out a long breath and averting his eyes. Pepper furrows her brows and sits down next to him. She stays quiet as he explains, his words covered in a layer of guilt. Pepper calms her racing heart and raises Peter’s chin to look up at her.

“It’s not your fault.” She says firmly. She waits until Peter gives her a half-hearted nod and stands up. “I assume Happy called the Avengers. I’ll cancel the press conference for today evening and keep the media off of us for a little while.”

“I’ll start working on the blocker. I’ll get a bit done before Nat and the others get here.” Peter nods, regaining some composure. Pepper nods and lightly ruffles his hair. 

“We’ll get him back. If Tony is anything he’s resilient.”

Peter’s lips twitch upward and he nods as she leaves the room.

“Fri. Open Tony’s private files,” _God Tony sucks._ “-Spider Baby Boss.”

“I believe this is the file you're looking for.”

“Great. Get me in.”

  
  


“You know Tony, I really don’t want to waste my energy like this.” Silas says, rubbing his knuckles. He sighs at the glower he receives and pulls up a chair. Tony spits blood at his feet and flashes a grin.

“Trust me, I really don’t want you to either. I think this is unhealthy, think I read about it somewhere... _ah yes!_ It was called mental illness. Heard of it?”

The man considers him, wiping Tony’s blood onto his jeans. “Hm. So you never _do_ shut up, do you?” 

“Nah. Being quiet is boring.” He retorts. Silas snorts and leans back in his chair. He takes in Tony’s bruised and bleeding face, relishing in the satisfaction of finally putting his fist in the face of the person who annoyed him so much. Who had so much that he didn’t deserve. 

“You really don’t care why you’re here do you? But, gotta hand it to you, your damn brave Stark.” He says, an approving glint in his eyes.

“Damn I got a compliment from _the_ ...oh man I don’t know who you are- _oh wait_ I don’t give a shit. But, since we’re playing twenty questions, I’ve got one for you. How the fuck did you find Peter?” Tony demands, trying to stretch his aching limbs in the tight handcuffs.

Silas snorts and shakes his head. “For a smart dude, you're an idiot. You waltz around with that kid almost every week without security. I found the kid and staged a little accident.” Silas says, shrugging. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small silver sticker looking thing. “It was as simple as that.”

“You bastard. You put a tracker on him.” Tony snarls.

Silas cracks his knuckles. “If it makes you feel any better, I was never going to hurt him. I needed him to get to you.” 

Tony stays silent. As much as he hates this dude, he does feel better that he wasn’t going to hurt Peter. “Alright let’s cut to the chase. Why exactly do you hate me so much?” Usually, the douchebag that has nothing better to do with life than hold useless grudges against him finishes their evil villainy monologue he’s practiced a dozen times in front of the mirror in the first five minutes. This dude seems to care less about him.

“Well I was in on this because I hate people like you. Rich bastards who get everything they want, never mind everyone else. I know IronMan was just a positive publicity stunt after all the shit you’ve pulled.” Silas pauses. “But really, it’s not me that has a problem with you. Those guys will be in here shortly.” 

Tony shoots him a fake smile. “Always like new friends.” 

“Oh I’m afraid you won’t like these guys. They really despise you unfortunately.” Silas says, his face contorting into a pout.

“Hey, you never know. I can be pretty persuasive.” Tony snorts, wiping his bleeding nose on his soiled shirt.

“We’ll see.” Silas reaches to his belt and grabs his phone.

_“He’s all yours.”_

  
  
  


“Peter, check those. I need to track the last signal from his tracker. Maybe we’ll get an approximate location.” Natasha orders, sipping her coffee. Searching for her kidnapped best friend after a five-hour-long combat mission was definitely not how she was expecting her evening to go, but Nat would be lying to herself if she said she wasn’t worried sick. Worried they wouldn’t find him in time.

Worried he was already gone. 

“On it.” Peter spoke tiredly, pressing his fingers into the headache that culminated between his eyes. Natasha shakes her thoughts away and purses her lips, glancing at him worriedly.

“Maybe you should get some rest маленький паук.” She says softly. 

Peter shakes his head indignantly. “No way.” He grabs the coffee cup out of Natasha’s hands and slurps the rest down, relishing in the much-needed caffeine that coursed through his body. Natasha shakes her head at him and looks back to her screen.

.

.

.

“Nat?” 

“Hm.”

“Tell me this is real.” 

Natasha cracks her neck and leans over to Peter’s laptop screen. Her face breaks out into a smile. 

“ _Thank God,_ it worked! We have a location. Text Pepper, tell her we’re leaving. Come on let’s go tell the others.” She says, sighing in relief and getting up out of her chair. Peter is already in the elevator as she stands, sending the message on his phone, his face bright for the first time in hours.

  
  
  


Natasha’s eyes soften at Steve and Clint pacing the common room looking stressed. The both of them had been kicked out of the lab as Natasha insisted they needed space to work. So they look up with hope in their eyes when she and Peter walk in. Most of their team were in DC finalizing some bullshit agreements that were deemed mandatory by the Board. Steve and Clint decided to stay here with Tony and Natasha in case anything came up and go next week. 

“Let’s go. He’s about thirty minutes out. Friday sent the coordinates to the Jet.” Natasha nods. Steve and Clint sag in relief, running out toward the smaller Quinjet, already suited up and ready to get their friend back.

Peter grabs his suit from his backpack lying forgotten on the kitchen floor and runs toward the doors, only to be stopped by Natasha’s hand.

“Tony told you to stay here didn’t he?” She asks, raising her eyebrow at him. Peter cringes. He could...lie. 

Nat fixes him with an intense stare. 

Yeah...no.

“I know. Nat please. I have to-” Peter cuts himself off. What if something happened? If Tony was hurt he had to help. He would never forgive himself if he agreed to stay here, helpless, waiting for them to bring Tony home. 

Natasha considers him for a moment. Her heart aches for this kid. She knows how much Tony means to him. And as much as she hates it, she knows there’s a possibility that he might be severely injured...or worse. 

“Shit. Tony’s going to kill me,” She mutters, staring at the far-away look in Peter’s eyes. “давай.” 

Peter glows, his smile nothing but thankful as he runs out to join Steve and Clint. She runs after him to see Steve giving her doubtful looks from the Jet. She shrugs and gives him a nod and he sighs, clapping Peter on the back reassuringly.

She gets on and they take off from the ground, everyone with only one goal in mind.

  
  
  
  


Tony bites the inside of his cheek, the skin already ripped and bloody. He refuses to divulge any evidence of the pain he was in. In turn, the two men got angrier and beat the living crap out of him more. A never-ending cycle of shit, for him anyway. He thought about Peter. He had no doubt in his mind that Peter and the few remaining Avengers at the Tower would find him. He hopes the kid’s wrist is ok...he’ll have to kill that bastard Silas later for doing that to his kid. He gets clocked in the face for what seems like the thousandth time, and his chin slumps down to his chest. He’d forgotten how it felt to be in so much pain you can’t breathe. Of course, life would have a way of reminding him. 

“Good one. Impressive.” Tony says, impressively keeping the slur out of his voice. God this was not cool. His stupid lungs were broken and pushing into his lungs, making every breath feel like he was drinking liquid fire.

The big dude in front of him growls and kicks him in the stomach. The wind is knocked out of Tony and he wheezes. As he regains his breath he wipes his mouth on the side of his shirt and smiles showing his blood-stained teeth. “Not one to talk much are ya?” 

“Shut up.” His brass knuckles cut into the skin of his shoulder and he felt his arm dislocate. Tony let out a small groan and the man grins in satisfaction. 

As the other guy comes in again, he braces himself for another round, hoping to pass out quickly.

  
  
  
  


“Alright we’re going to land about a mile or so away so that they don’t hear us coming.” Clint informs from the cockpit.

“We’re gonna walk?” Peter asks.

“Hell no. Avengers don’t walk. What are we, animals?” Steve smiles at Peter’s chuckle. “We’ve got sound-absorbent motorcycles. Courtesy of the joint force of Tony and Shuri.”

“I haven’t seen Shuri in forever. Tony said he’d take me to Wakanda over summer break.” Peter mentions. 

“Hey kid, do you have school tomorrow?” Steve asks.

Peter shoots him a look. “School is the least of my priorities right now. And for your info, I told May what happened and she called in. If anyone asks, I’m on sick leave.” Peter says.

Steve’s thought is interrupted by Natasha, who emerges from the cockpit. “We’re here! Everyone get your asses to the garage!” 

  
  
  
  


Peter pulls on his mask and holds onto Steve. He salutes Natasha as Clint and Steve childishly race. 

As they near their destination, Peter is again filled with a hatred toward the assholes who took his mentor. He had been distracted from the subconscious images his brain could cook up by the never ending pile of work to get this location. Now that they were here, the images came back at full force, leaving Peter breathless. Tony could be... _dead._ The thought seems foreign in his mind. The thing is, in his mind, there’s no way it’s possible. The world can’t turn without IronMan, and Peter can’t go on without Tony Stark. 

“Peter?” Steve says softly, snapping him out of his thoughts.

“Hm.” 

“Don’t think about it too much. He’ll be ok son. He’s Tony, he makes it through everything.” Steve reassures. Peter nods into Steve’s back, trying to clear the troubling images out of his head as they finally come to a stop. 

They see a small tool shed looking structure. Through Karen he’s able to see it’s a brilliantly designed underground bunker. Unfortunately, he can’t see heat signatures due to the metal the bunker was made out of.

“Four heartbeats detected Peter.” Karen informs him. He holds up four fingers to the rest of the group and they nod. Natasha puts a small, sleek black device on the lock of the shed and it unlocks automatically. Nat and Clint go in first closely followed by Peter, Steve bringing up the rear. They find a single trap door leading to the array of rooms underneath. Natasha holds up three fingers...2….1. He hears a sharp screech then-

CRASH

They jump in one at a time and all hell breaks loose. Peter immediately scans the area for Tony, leaving the ass-kicking to the others. He spots him and all but sprints toward him. 

As he approaches, he quickly realizes Tony is passed out cold. “Tony? Hey we’re here. Time to wake up now, come on.” Peter pleads. He surveys the older man’s body cringing at every evidence of abuse he finds. Peter crouches to the back of the chair and works the knot out freeing Tony’s hands and feet, catching him as he slumps forward. 

“Tony! Get up please. Just-just let me know your ok.” Peter asks again, looking up at his face for any sign of him being awake. At first he thought he was imagining it, but Peter hears a small groan of pain that both picks up, and shatters his heart.

He finally looks away from Tony to see Clint, Steve, and Natasha all restraining three dudes, two of which are shouting curses at them. The other one is just looking at him intensely. Where does he know…

Peter gasps. “It’s you. You did this.” Peter says, his voice shaking in anger and disbelief. 

“ _Oh I’m sorry. You ok kid?”_ The man mocks. 

“How did you find me? How did you know when I was at the school? _How_?” Peter demands. 

The man smirks. “Might want to check the bottom of your sneakers some time when you get home.” 

Peter’s eyes widen in realization. The bastard had put a tracker on him. 

Peter steps in to clock him a good one, but is stopped at his mentor letting out another, louder groan. 

“Tony? You with me?” Peter asks softly, tightening his hold on him. In his peripherals he sees Steve hold his shield threateningly at the two buff men as Natasha makes her way over to them. She inspects him and nods, flashing a look of loathing at the three behind them. “He’ll be ok. We have to get him to Bruce.”

“We’ll throw these guys in the storage area. I’ll go in there with them, make sure they don’t try anything.” Steve nods. Natasha puts her gun back into belt and nods back. 

“I’ll go get the Jet. Be right back.” Clint says climbing up the ladder to the trapdoor and out of sight. 

  
  


“P’te?” A quiet mumble comes out underneath him. 

Peter snaps to look at Tony, smiling with tears in his eyes to see his mentor finally awake. 

“Hey. We-found you.” Peter laughs, choking on a sob in the process. 

A raspy laugh makes its way out of Tony’s throat and he looks back up at him. 

“Thought I told you to stay home. Never listen.” Tony croaks quietly, eyes closed.

Peter shifts and gives him a half-smile. “You really expected me to?”

Toy shakes his head, a smile on his lips. “You ok?” Tony asks, opening the eye that wasn’t swollen shut and looking at his wrist brace.

“Am I ok? Are you kidding?” Peter asks him thickly.

Tony shakes his head but stays silent. This was a conversation for a later time. “Can you stand?” He asks with certainty. 

Tony shakes his head. “Nah they kicked the shit out of my legs.” Peter’s gaze turns hard with hatred as he glances at the two men wrestled to the floor. 

“I can carry you.” Peter teases wiggling his eyebrows. Tony snorts.

“Hell no. Over my dead body.” He smirks.

Peter zones out for a bit looking at Tony’s beaten and bloody face and Tony reaches up and ruffles his hair with his unbroken arm. “S’ok. I’m alright.” 

Peter offers him a half-hearted smile. “I know.” 

“Peter! Clint’s back. Help us with the stretcher.”

“Hey Nat! Get the good stuff going, gonna need some of that.” Tony calls.

“Good to have you back shell head.” Natasha smirks affectionately.

  
  
  
  


“We gonna talk?” 

Peter looks up to find Tony awake for the first time in a long time. As soon as they got to the Medbay, Bruce had whisked him away shouting things like internal bleeding and resetting bones to his few assistants. Peter waited outside the ER for the whole of the four hours, only accepting the energy bars and coffee Steve and Natasha brought for him and refusing any other food. Pepper stopped by as soon as she got the alert from Friday that Tony was in surgery and she sat with Peter muttering sweet nothings into his ear until he fell into a fitful sleep. Only, he was awakened after an hour by Bruce telling them Tony was going to fully recover. He and Pepper were let into his room and Peter sighed with relief. He looked peaceful. He didn’t look on the verge of death like he did when they found him. _Covered in blood, his limbs bending in the wrong ways_ , his brain added for him. 

Peter stayed in the same leather chair for 48 hours. His aunt visited and brought him food, trying to convince him to come home, but she left only successful in making him take a shower of which he did quickly to return to Tony’s side as fast as possible. He had already missed the first two times Tony was awake as his body was too tired from stressing for such a long period of time, as Pepper liked to put it. She informed him that she and Tony had talked about what had happened. He was glad the couple got some alone time but he was not going to miss the next time Tony was awake. 

Peter tried not to look at himself as he knew he looked like the definition of crap. This seems to be a concern to Tony as his eyes are lit up with worry.

“About what?” Peter asks, trying to hint to Tony that he didn’t want to talk about it. Tony was having none of it.

“Don’t give me that look. You're not telling me something and I want to know what it is.” 

“There’s nothing! Seriously Tony.” Peter sighs.

“Tell me or you're grounded.” He half-teases.

“I don’t think you have the authority to do that.” Peter scoffs. Tony raises an eyebrow and Peter rolls his eyes. “Hate you.” 

Tony laughs softly and fixes him with a stare, trying to figure out what the emotions Peter had no intention of and no idea how to share.

“I’m proud of you.” Tony says out of the blue.

Peter’s gaze snaps to his face and he swallows the lump in his throat. “W-what?” He nervously chuckles.

“I’m proud of you Pete. You kept a level head and you got me out of that hell hole.” Tony repeats, patting his shoulder affectionately.

Peter looks down as Tony’s eyes widen in realization.

“Peter.” 

“Yeah hm?”

“It’s not your fault.” 

“Yes it is Tony.” Peter says quietly. 

“ _No_ you listen to me. It’s not.” Tony says calmly but firmly.

Peter shakes his head as words explode out of him like a shaken-up soda. “It was Tony. That guy, he ran into me. H-he put a tracker on my shoe. These few weeks, I’ve felt my spidey senses tingle when we were out together but I never paid attention to it. I shouldn’t have called you, I should have handled it at the school. I took too long-maybe if I-I was quicker you wouldn’t be hurt like this. It was my fault-everything was-” Peter was cut off as he hiccuped out a sob, feeling hot tears gather in his eyes.

“Peter.” Tony sighs. He reaches out to the boy who was curling in on himself wiping his face angrily. Peter shakes his head and leans away from his touch. 

“Bruce said you're not allowed to move too much.” Peter reminds him weakly.

Tony raises his eyebrow. “And I don’t care what Brucie Bear says. I want to hold my kid and I’m gonna hold him damn it.”

Peter lets out a laugh and joins Tony on the bed, scooching close to him and resting his head on his good shoulder. 

“Alright. I’m going to tell you some stuff and you're gonna listen yeah?” Tony pauses to look down and Peter nods reluctantly. 

“What happened to me had nothing to do with you. It had everything to do with those three creepy stalker bad guys that are going to rot in jail for the rest of their lives.” 

“You don’t have to talk to me like I’m three ya know.” Peter frowns.

“Ah ah ah. Shush. I’m not done yet.” Peter rolls his eyes. “Plus, you did the right thing, calling me. I would have been pissed as hell if you didn’t. They ran into you on purpose, and you would have had no way of knowing that they put a tracker on you. If anyone this is on me. I should have put some security on us.” Tony pauses to see Peter furrow his brow.

“That’s not your fault. You didn’t know there were going to be quote-unquote _creepy stalker bad guys_ spying on us.” Peter mocks.

“There. We can agree it’s not both of our faults.” Tony says with a smirk. Peter smiles and nods, blinking away the wetness in his eyes and laying his head back. He never understood Tony’s ability to always say the right thing, but every word made him feel a little bit stronger and a lot bit lighter.

Pepper comes in and smiles as she sees Tony awake. 

“Hey Pep.” Tony says, smiling into the kiss Pepper places on his lips. Peter turns beet red and turns his face into Tony’s shoulder in embarrassment. Pepper, however, has none of it and traps his head into her hand, kissing him on the forehead.

“Pancakes or waffles? Breakfast’s on Clint and Wanda.” Pepper grins.

Tony and Peter look at each other and back at her.

“Pancakes!” 

“I’m not an animal Pep. Pancakes.”

Pepper shakes her head and sighs. 

“You boys.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Hope you liked this fic it was so much fun! So I’m still going to be continuing to write Marvel fics but I’m thinking about expanding into other fandoms (maybe HP next :o) so feel free to comment any suggestions!  
> Anyways I was on Tiktok till like 3 AM last night so if there are any spelling/grammar mistakes that's on me lol.  
> I love a good kudos but comments really make my day so please consider leaving one! >3  
> Thanks for reading and I’ll see you guys in the next one!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Let me know what you thought!!  
> Stay safe and healthy! And I'll see all y'all in the next chapter!  
> :)


End file.
